


David’s Vlogs

by ItsADream03



Category: David Dobriks Vlogs
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks ig???, M/M, Smut, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADream03/pseuds/ItsADream03
Summary: David and Ilya discover themselves through lovely interactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make this a real book and not just a one shot, let me know in the comments and I’ll jump right on it, because I’m thinking about it

"Are we really doing this?" Ilya panted out as he lifted David up on the wall, arms secure around the back of his thighs. David leaned forward and captured his lips between his own, their tongues fighting against each other.

"Why not?" He said as he pulled back, rubbing down Ilya's clothed chest and biting his lip. That was Ilya's confirmation that they were, in fact, doing this. Ilya kissed him again, before rutting his hips against David's, eliciting a gasp from the boy. He did it again but this time he bit at David's neck, just under his jaw.

"I just want to kiss you all over," Ilya said, his voice becoming deeper and more lust filled. "And I mean ALL over," he continued, looking David in his eyes predatorily.

David leaned over and left a butterfly kiss just below Ilya's ear before whispering "do it," seductively. David dropped himself out of Ilya's hold, before leading them down the hall towards his room. Ilya took the chance to wrap his arms around David's waist from behind, and kissed down the first few dips of his spine. They stumbled a bit, but regained balance as they reached the door.

David opened the door, letting Ilya in, before shutting it. Ilya took a seat on the bed and motioned David to sit, so David threw his leg over Ilya's, straddling him.

They once again connected their lips, and Ilya ran his hands underneath David's shirt, pushing it up a little in the process, exposing his thin waist. David felt his skin erupt in goosebumps as Ilya touched him. Ilya took the alternative of pulling David's shirt completely up and over, throwing it to the ground and licking back into David's mouth.

The kiss sped up more, perfectly sloppy and rushed. Ilya held on to David's hips, gently guiding him down so their erections met at just the right angle. David groaned into Ilya's mouth, as Ilya licked into his. David pushed his hips down, trying to get a steady pace going, and Ilya helped, keeping him steady. They both panted at one particularly hard thrust.

"I want to try something," David said nervously before scooting back so he was no longer sitting on Ilya. He placed his hands over Ilya's zipper and looked up at him for confirmation. He licked his lips before nodding, letting David unzip it before Ilya took his own pants and shirt off, leaving him in his boxers.

David looked up at Ilya once more, before slowly reaching out to pull the waistband of his underwear down, freeing his erection. His eyes widened at seeing another mans dick in a different situation than just a vlog, and it was intimidating. He wrapped his hand around the base, slowly pulling upwards, making Ilya inhale heavily.

David took a deep breath before leaning forward and taking the tip in his mouth. Ilya groaned at the sudden heat, and David ran his tongue over the slit, before taking more into his mouth. Ilya placed his hand on David's head, willing himself to not pull David's hair or push him all the way and hurt him.

David bobbed his head up then down again, being mindful of his teeth, knowing that if what he heard was true, this would turn out to be a terrible blowjob. He used his tongue in a way that he didn't know he knew how to do, and elicits a reaction from Ilya.

"Jesus Christ David, have you sucked a dick before?" He laughed. David was gonna shake his head, but decided against it, so he opted for just humming a no. Of course those vibrations were sent to the receiver, and Ilya cursed out and bit his lip.

Ilya pulled David off of him, loving the look of his pink and swollen lips. Even though he knew where that mouth had just been, he still captured David's lips with his own, pulling him towards himself, then flipping them so he was now on top.

He kissed down David's neck and chest, leaving angry red marks in his wake, not caring how the boy would look in the morning. He flicks his tongue over David's left nipple, making him whine then close his mouth embarrassed. Ilya smirked and looked up for a brief second, seeing the red tint to David's face. He did it again, and David bit his lip.

"There's no one here but us babe," Ilya smirked and David's heart did in fact flutter at the nickname, and he swallowed thickly before smiling shyly at Ilya.

"Okay," he said, taking into account that he could be as loud as he wanted and nobody would hear. Ilya took the initiative to kiss further down, nipping at the skin around David's belly button before sucking a hickey right below it at the start of his happy trail. As he was getting lower David stopped him.

"Wait," he said, before mumbling something that Ilya couldn't quite pick up.

"Say that again?" Ilya asked, furrowing his brows. David sighed.

"I said I'm still a virgin," he said, playing with his fingers. Ilya raised his brows at this, but shook his head.

"We can stop if you want. I'm not gonna force you t-"

"No, no. I want to, I'm just nervous I guess," he said, picking the corner of his lips up in a nervous grin.

"David, really, if you don't want to do this it's fin-" he said, before getting cut off by David's lips crashing into his. David pulled back slowly.

"Ilya, I want to. I trust you," he said, giving him a goofy, sorta lovesick smile. Ilya nodded and took back his spot of laying between David's legs. He grabbed David's hands and brought them to his lips, giving them a gentle kiss.

"Okay, just let me know at any time if you want to stop, I don't want to hurt you David," he said, making David fall harder. David nodded almost drunkenly.

This time going back down, Ilya was more gentle and careful, wanting to make David's first time special and full of feelings, not just a quick fuck that he'd have if he weren't so lovesick over the boy.

He carefully pulled David's jeans off, leaving him in his tight briefs. The sight making him huff out a breath, trying to focus on pleasuring the beautiful boy in front of him. He gently palmed David through his underwear, making him suck in a breath.

Ilya then pulled the underwear down, leaving David fully exposed to him. The boy was trying to hide his face as he was blushing so perfectly like it was his job to make Ilya's heart skip a beat. Ilya took David's hands away and kissed them again, giving him a dopey smile that made the younger boy a darker shade of red than before.

"Believe me, you're perfect." And even though it was cliche, he meant it. He loved everything about the boy, from his messy but soft hair to his below-average sized feet.

Ilya got up to get lube and a condom, before laying down facing David and pulling him so they were chest to chest. David looked confused, but Ilya continued to pull David's leg over his hip, and worked to open the lube behind his back, before rubbing his thumb down David's spine, following the curve of his ass. He took David's mouth with his own before placing a cold and wet finger at David's entrance, making the boy gasp into his mouth.

Ilya pushed his finger past the ring of muscles, feeling how tense the boy was at the intrusion. He pushed until he was at the second knuckle before slowly pulling out, then pushing it back in. David's breathing was staggering as his body tensed.

"You gotta relax babe, or else it'll be more uncomfortable, and you know I don't want that," Ilya whispers softly, pecking David's shoulder. He felt David's muscles slowly loosen as he began to relax. He started moving again, this time hearing David pant.

"More," David asks breathless. Ilya slowly eased a second finger into David's entrance, giving him more time to adjust before sliding his fingers in and out.

"Fuck," David says, feeling an intense wave of pleasure hit him as Ilya twisted his fingers at an angle. Ilya aimed for the spot again before finally easing in a third finger. David accepted it easier this time, no longer feeling winded. Ilya worked him, making sure he was stretched enough, before pulling all digits out, making David whine into his neck.

Ilya sat up, and opened the condom packet, slipping it on before lubing himself really well. He also put a little more at David's hole making sure it'd be enough to not hurt him terribly.

He made David lay on his back before climbing between his legs, and lifting them by the back of his knees. He looked David in the eyes, looking for any sign of resistance, not wanting to do this if David wasn't comfortable with it. But he watched as the boy nodded, letting him know that he was fine. He lined himself up with David's entrance and before slowly pushing in.

David squeezed his eyes shut at the burn of the stretch. He felt full. Ilya pushed in all the way before pausing to let David accommodate to the intrusion. A tear escaped from David's eye, and Ilya wiped it with his thumb before rubbing his cheek and pecking his lips.

"It's okay baby, it'll stop hurting soon," Ilya soothed, pressing kisses all over David's face to distract him. He very slowly started pulling out, making David breathe out through his nose, before pushing back in. He kept hitting different angles, trying to find the spot that would make the pleasure speed up.

After a couple thrusts, David let out a moan, opening his eyes and looking at Ilya who's face flooded with relief. Ilya hit that same spot again, David's mouth falling open and his head lolling to the side lazily.

"Shit," David cursed pulling Ilya closer, their chests touching. Ilya was kissing David's neck and shoulder tenderly, wanting him to feel so good as he sped up a bit, both of them nearing their highs. He was touching him tenderly all over his sides and down the curve of his back, and squeezing his thighs when he went faster and gave harder strokes.

And David felt good. He felt amazing. He was on top of the world, floating on clouds, and Ilya was the reason. He really cared, and he took care of David. He made sure he felt amazing and was comfortable and ready. When they hang out David notices how Ilya looks at him, how he always would find a way to be with him and touch him. Around their friends Ilya would always look at David when telling a joke, wanting to make him and only him laugh. He always asked and made sure David ate, showered and had a good nights sleep, and all these feelings and emotions came rushing in, hitting David so fucking hard.

He cried. David cried. He sobbed even. He felt so fucking full of love, and it was all so much. The tears ran down his face as he tried to open his eyes and look at the one who was making him feel this way.

Ilya stopped suddenly, panicked. "David?! What's wrong?" he rushed out, going to pull out, but was stopped.

David wrapped his legs around Ilya's waist and shook his head. "No, no, keep going," he cried. Ilya sped up and put his foreheads to David's, their noses bumping together. They were both pushing at the edge, it was so hot and heavy, as they were ready to spill over, and;

"I love you," David sobbed loudly as he finally came, holding Ilya's head to his neck, holding him close in this moment. It was so intimate, so raw, and every part of it is something David would always remember. Ilya rode out his high, thrusting in and out of the boy so slowly, making David shake with overstimulation. He stopped soon after and pulled away to look at David's face. He looked so scared and happy and torn. The tears on his face leaving wet streaks as they escaped from his puppy dog eyes, his lips bitten and swollen, pinker than the blush in his cheeks. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, and he was covered in love bites. Ilya's love bites.

"David." Ilya said, wiping David's cheeks and lifting his chin to look in his eyes. David swallowed hard, and his lip quivered, feeling weak as he stared into the eyes of the person he just shared a part of his life with.

"I love you," David whispers, repeating. Ilya searched his eyes and smiled, crashing their lips together in the most passionate and love filled kiss, their lips moving in synch, making this moment so pure.

"I bet that I love you more," he whispered back, stroking David's cheek with his thumb. David smiled like an idiot and pulled Ilya closer again, using his arms and legs as a vice. Ilya laughed and squeezed David hard.

"I should probably take this condom off before I get a rash," Ilya joked, making David shout out a laugh and slap his shoulder.

"Way to ruin the moment," he said, before wincing as Ilya pulled out. Just how he felt full before, he felt so empty now, and it bothered him.

"I'm warning you now, you will be sore," Ilya says, massaging David's thigh.

"Well, it was for a good cause," David said, batting his eyelashes at Ilya who leans down and pecks his lips before standing up. David stares at his toned body, surprised as he thought about how he didn't get to look at it that good earlier. Ilya sees him staring and starts to flex, causing David to roll his eyes.

"Want to go get washed up?" Ilya asks, running his hand through his hair, deciding he needs a haircut soon. David nods, getting ready to sit up, before Ilya scooped him in his arms bridal style and spun him around, making him scream and laugh.

"Ilya stop!" He laughs, before Ilya walks through the bathroom doors and sets him down. David walks to the tub and starts the water, waiting for it to warm to a good temperature, then plugging it. He gets bubbles out from under the sink and holds them up to Ilya, who shrugs and makes a Jim Halpert face. David pours some or the liquid in, and watches as the bubbles begin to spread.

Ilya hugs David from behind and turns him to face the mirror, at which he gasps, seeing all the hickeys Ilya left down his body. "What the hell did you do to me?" He laughed, before tilting his head and humming as Ilya leaves another one on his neck

"I marked you baby, ever heard of it?" Ilya said in a terrible Jersey accent. David smiled and turned in Ilya's arms before reaching to suck a mark right on the side of Ilya's neck.

"There, perfect," David said. "Now get in the bath," he tells Ilya, dragging him to the almost filled bathtub, and making him get in before climbing between his legs. Ilya wrapped his arms around David and kissed his head.

"I wonder what our friends are gonna say," Ilya says, laughing as David turns his face to reveal the shocked expression.

"Shit, I forgot about that," he said, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, okay," A voice booms throughout the room, startling David from his sleep. He opens his eyes, and directs them to the figure standing in the doorway, trying to focus his eyes. He feels arms squeeze around his waist and looks up at Ilya, who's squinting at the person.

"Um," Ilya says, seeing Jason put his hands on his hips, looking at them like a father who caught his child having sex. That was sorta that case, seeing as though he's like a father figure to David.

"'Um' my ass. Since when?" Jason said chewing his gum, making the two feel sorta awkward because they had literally just woken up and haven't even talked about what was going on between them. I mean, they weren't boyfriends, were they? Nobody officially asked.

"Um, last night I guess," Ilya said, furrowing his brows. Even though they had both been sorta tipsy, it had given them the courage to confess yet not regret anything in the morning, but they had been acting on their feelings beforehand. So could it just be a last night thing, or has it always been happening?

"Well I'm happy for you guys. I've seen the way you look at each other, I was wondering when it would finally happen," Jason chuckled, making David blush at the thought of his friends already knowing before anything even happened.

"Thanks," Ilya quirked awkwardly, but Jason couldn't pick up the signals. Thankfully, he walked back out anyways, leaving the two fidgety.

"Wow, Okay, dad knows," David joked, making Ilya laugh. Ilya pulled David closer, kissing his forehead.

"That was embarrassing. I felt like a fucking sixteen year old getting caught again," he laughed, and David smiled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know how that feels," David joked about losing his virginity.

"Yeah, late bloomer," Ilya shot at him, making David hit his chest as he chuckled.

"Hey! If I lost it before, you wouldn't have been my first time, so you're welcome," David said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ilya smirked and pecked David's lips.

"Actually, you are exactly right. Thanks for that," he jokes, making David roll his eyes. David sat up slowly, face scrunching up in discomfort. Ilya bit his lip trying to hold back a snigger.

"Told ya," he said, finally giving in and laughing. David glared at him, not looking threatening whatsoever with his big brown eyes.

"Shut up idiot," he said, face red as he gets flustered. Ilya cooed and finally helped him stand up. "Ugh, I need more footage for the vlog, but nothing is planned for today," David whined, stomping his foot like a child as Ilya smiled at him fondly.

"What about all that club footage from last night?" Ilya asked, scratching his face scruff.

"And what else? I can't just have club footage," he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Ooh, I know. We could film a sex tape," Ilya shouts, pulling David in, who hits his chest.

"No!" He laughs, "I'm serious, I actually have fans you know," he says, taking a hit at Ilya and Dima's YouTube channel.

Ilya sucks air through his teeth, wincing. "Ouch, that stung," he said, watching David pick up his camera and walk out the room with a sway in his hips.

Ilya followed behind David as he walked to the kitchen, and stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, looking at all the dishes in the sink that David was waiting for Natalie to come wash.

"Hmm," he hummed. He turned to David, who was recording with his camera, and said “postmates?” making David laugh loudly.

David cut the camera off, and picked up his phone.

-Text-

David: Natalie. Food.

Natalie: What do you want?

David: food.

Natalie: yes, I know that. What food do you want to eat?

-

“What do you want to eat?” David asked, looking at Ilya. Ilya looked him up and down then smirked.

“Are you on the menu?” He asked, making David laugh and cringe.

“First of all, gross. Second, stop being cheesy. Third, I am not,” he said, biting his lip, unsuccessfully hiding his smile. Ilya got closer, and pressed David against the counter, before ghosting his lips over David’s.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave. A shiver was sent down David’s spine and he licked his lips. He was just about to lean in and capture Ilya’s lips, but was cut off.

“Please don’t start having sex in front of me,” said Natalie, now standing in the kitchen. David jumped at the sudden voice, this being the second time someone scared him today.

“We weren’t gonna have sex, I was just gonna bend him over and ea-“ Ilya started, before he was cut off.

“Ilya!” Both David and Natalie yelled. Natalie covered her ears, her jaw dropping and David blushed and giggled, embarrassed.

“Not the first time you screamed my na-“

“Okayyy, that’s enough out of you, leave the kitchen,” David nervously laughed.

Ilya held his hands up in surrender before walking back to David’s room.

Natalie turned to David and gave him a knowing smile, at which he returned. “Finally?” She asked, getting excited for her bestfriend. David’s smile widened and he turned his face away, hiding his blush.

“Damn, he got you good,” she said sniggering, pointing to David’s decorated neck. David tried to pull the collar of his shirt up, but she already saw it.

“There’s way more than that,” Ilya chimed in, walking back into the room with garbage in his hands. David looked at him in surprise.

“Ilya, please shut the hell up,” he said, rubbing his forehead and smiling. Ilya kissed him on the cheek, before throwing the garbage out and taking a seat in one of the bar chairs.

“You fucked that thing?” Natalie joked, making David scream a laugh, and Ilya playfully glared at her.

“I don’t know, fuck him and find ou- actually no, don’t. He’s mine,” David said, walking over to Ilya, leaning between his legs, back towards his chest.

“Ilya?” Natalie said. Ilya hummed. “He’s limping,” she said, making Ilya laugh loudly, and David smacked his thigh.

“That’s it, I’m leaving. Order my food,” David said over his shoulder, not bothering to look back.

“I still don’t know what you want!” Natalie yelled back, holding her arms up.

“Figure it out,” He said from the other room, making Natalie and Ilya smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Ive been “homeless” for a month now and it’s so hard y’all, but I still pull through cause I love you <3


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it’s date night y’all

"So, does this mean we're boyfriends?" David asked smiling, pointing the camera to his and Ilya's intertwined fingers. They were sitting on one of the benches in the mall after leaving Trisha's house, where they were praised to the highest by the queen of sex herself.

David raised the camera to now look at Ilya, and Ilya looked back at him, and raised his eyebrows. "I mean we already fucke-" only to be cut off by David shouting a laugh.

"We've been over this, shut up," making Ilya smile at David's subtle blush. There was a pause between them.

"So... is that a yes?"

"Oh my god," David whispered in exclamation to himself. There was another pause as Ilya admired David, with a fond grin on his face.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ilya asked, raising an eyebrow. David pretended to ponder, making all different types of thinking faces.

"Well, I mean, we're already holding hands, so why not?" He joked, making Ilya shake his head and roll his eyes. "But yeah, I would like to be your boyfriend," he said, giving a soft smile.

Ilya looked at him with faux shock, before saying "David Dobrik is gay? I fucking knew it." David laughed and shrugged.

"I never said I was gay you dickhead. I'm just..." he thought for a moment, "taken with you," he said, for lack of better words. He scrunched his face before deciding it was an okay thing to say.

"Yeah, takin' this d up your-" Ilya started, but was cut off by David kissing him, which shocked him because they were in public, but he let it happen. When David pulled away, they smiled at each other, Ilya's caused by David's openness, and David's because of both that and the joke.

"Wait, you're not gay, but you're in love with a man?" Ilya quirked, making David scrunch his face.

"Yeah I guess, but you're the only guy. I loved Liza, but it's not exactly the same as with you," he explained, mostly to himself. Ilya pulled a face at that, and David rushed out "in a good way." Because of course David loved Liza, but that was more of in a best friends forever way. He couldn't really explain the difference, because Ilya was also his best friend, but there was something more with Ilya than there was with Liza, yet they had only became an official thing today.

"Well, I'm still saying that you dating a man is gay," Ilya joked, but he and David both knew that it was pretty true in a way.

"Right. So does that mean my boyfriend is gay as well?" David asked, with a cheeky smile at hand, liking that he could say that word. Ilya bit his lip.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty fucking gay... but only for you," he said, making David give him a more loving smile. David grabbed his hand and laced their fingers, before standing up and basically dragging Ilya off the bench.

They walked to David's favorite store, and began shopping around for clothes that neither of them really needed. Ilya was now holding the camera as David picked out clothes. He watched David pick up an all black shirt and hold it to his torso.

"How about this one," David said, letting out an obnoxious laugh. Ilya set the camera down on a rack to where it was still recording them, before grabbing David's arm and spanking him, making David let out a string of 'ow's. After the bit was filmed, they watched the footage back real quick and laughed.

"Okay, now lets actually find some clothes," Ilya said, now that he was out of breath. They both picked out clothes to try on, then headed to the dressing rooms.

"You go first," David said, sitting at a bench located in the waiting area. Ilya nodded then went into one of the stalls. A few short minutes later he walked out in an outfit that didn't correlate whatsoever, and David cringed before shaking his head.

"Take that off right now. What were you thinking?" he insulted, making Ilya put his hands up in surrender before walking back into the stall. The next outfit he came out in was much better, it was literally a David Dobrik outfit, featuring a black shirt, black jeans with rips at the knees, but instead of red vans he wore all black converse. David instantly nodded, making Ilya smile and roll his eyes.

"I knew you'd love it," he said, hearing David's laugh as he changed back into his regular clothes. Next up was David, and he took the clothes into the stall, before shutting it.

"Make me hot and bothered," Ilya said from outside the door, making David blush and roll his eyes to himself. He looked at his choices before instantly eliminating the clothes he picked when they first walked in. He put on his first outfit which was basically identical to Ilya's, with rips in different places on the jeans.

He walked out the stall, only to be boo'd right away. "Boo! I said 'make me hot and bothered' not 'make me your hot brother'," Ilya said, giving a thumbs-down. David scoffed, and turned around, stomping his foot.

"Don't make me bend you over my knee and spank you," Ilya threatened, referring to David's mini tantrum. He heard David let out a "kinky" from the stall before laughing.

This time when David walked out, Ilya's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Yeah, you’re cute," Ilya said, making David's brows furrow as he blushed at the little acknowledgement. He was about to close the stall, when Ilya's hand pushed it open more.

Ilya rested his hand on David's neck before bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He closed and locked the door behind them, before pushing David onto the wall. David moaned in surprise when Ilya lifted him.

"We're not having sex in the mall," David whispered. He scrunched his face as Ilya kissed down his neck, then looked in the mirror behind said man. He bit his lip because for some reason he found himself thinking that this looked HOT. "Also, I think I found one of my fetishes," he laughed, looking in the mirror again as Ilya sucked a hickey on his neck. But no matter how good they looked together, he did NOT want to fornicate with his partner in the small changing area provided by his favorite store, so he dropped from Ilya and gently pushed him away.

Ilya, slightly horny, didn't get the chance to complain before David offered him a blowjob once they got home, and damn, how could he refuse that offer? So he let David change back into his normal clothes and they went to pay for what they picked out.

"Maybe some other time," David said as they walked out the store, shrugging his shoulders and walking away swiftly with a smug look on his face before Ilya had the chance to say anything.

——-———>Back Home<——————

After David gave Ilya that blowjob he promised, and freaking out about Ilya coming on his face, they began getting ready to go on a "date" as Ilya called it, but David didn't see the big hype in going out to eat cause they literally did that every night.

"The difference between going out as friends and going out as boyfriends is that we eat with purpose," Ilya said, sounding like a fucking philosopher. David squinted because what was that even supposed to mean?

"So you're telling me that every time you eat you don't do it with a purpose?" He asked, and Ilya rethought his wording.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that we feel like we have someone to impress, and it'd just be me and you, having a grand ole time," he said, doing the 'aw shucks' arm movement enthusiastically to hype up his sentence. David blinked at him like he was an idiot.

"I- what was that?" David said, laughing at Ilya's motion.

"David, stop bullying me," Ilya said, pretending to be sad, but smiling nonetheless.

"Okay, whatever," he said, sighing with a fake attitude. He grinned as Ilya pushed him to fall into the wall before walking away.

"Now who's bullying who?" David shouted after him, receiving a not-so-friendly hand gesture, making him laugh.

————————————————————

"Gross, there's hair on my face," David said at the not even noticeable peach fuzz on his chin. They were now in the bathroom, freshening up before they went on their date. David had tried to convince Ilya to leave and pick him up like a real date would, but Ilya thought that it was stupid and shut the idea down, but not before David asked what the date was even for if not to knock on his front door with a bouquet of flowers attached at his hands.

Ilya scoffed then rubbed David's face. "Chump," he joked, before rubbing his own beard. David laughed when Ilya exclaimed "this is how a real mans beard is supposed to look like," and he rolled his eyes.

"Funny, then why do you have a beard like that?" He shot. Ilya opened his mouth, putting his hand over his heart and pretending to be hurt.

"Ow, you shot me," he said, faking a wounded face, at which David giggled, a sound to make angels weep.

"I'm sorry, want me to kiss it better?" David said, jutting out his lip in a pout, making Ilya nod. He leaned in to kiss his lips, but at the last second pulled away and smirked.

"Fucking satan," Ilya exclaimed, rubbing shaving cream on David's face, making the boy gasp in shock. David held a razor up as a way to 'threaten' Ilya, but ended up just pulling it over the moisturized spot. Ilya rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

———————————————————

"Are you sure you don't want to at least stand outside the door and knock?" David said, still trying to pressure Ilya into "making it as real as possible", as he put it. Ilya rolled his eyes before walking towards the door.

"You owe me another blowjob," he said jokingly, making David cackle as he shut the door behind him.

David had expected to only wait a few seconds, but literally a minute later Ilya knocked on the door, and when David opened it he was holding a small bouquet of flowers, making David smile but look at him quizzically.

"Where in the actual hell did you get those from in under a minute?" He asked, completely stumped.

Ilya didn't answer his question, instead he bowed his head and held his hand out, posing in a stance that somewhat resembled a polite cowboy. "M'lady." And David was fucking rolling. He didn't even think it was that funny, it was just the thought that he actually did that shit that had him laughing.

"I really hate you," David said, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. Ilya just smiled and tilted his head.

"Yeah, love you too," he said, grabbing David's hand and pulling him out of the house, closing and locking the door behind them.

———————————————————

"Have you ever received road head?" David asked innocently at Ilya, who was driving them to the restaurant. Ilya snapped his head towards David, only to see him with a gaze to match the voice.

"W-what kind of question is that?" He stuttered. The question had given him some sort of brain whiplash.

"I'on know, you just look hot sitting behind the wheel of an expensive car," he said, keeping up his act and making Ilya blush.

"No David, I've never gotten head while driving," he said smiling, his gaze flicking from the road, to David, then back again.

"Oh... well do you wanna try it?" David asked, a shy smile on his lips and a fire in his cheeks. Ilya's mouth dropped open, trying to find something to say, because fuck, of course he wanted to try it but they were on their way to their first date. David thought the silence was a beat too long so David shook his head.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea," David said suddenly, frowning as he gazed out the window, thinking that maybe Ilya thought he was weird or a freak for asking.

"No, it's not stupid, I just wasn't expecting that," Ilya said, smiling to try and lighten the mood that had suddenly gotten a weird sort of heavy.

"No, it was stupid, I'm sorry," David said, biting his lip.

Ilya's sympathetic eyes once again couldn't find a balance between the road and David. His lips pursed as he finally decided to pull over instead of getting into a car crash.

"David look at me," Ilya said once the car was in park, sitting in front of a China One buffet that looked rundown even as people crowded inside.

David's eyes just kept staring straight out the window, now focused on one of the green garbage cans outside his door.

"Look at me," Ilya said, sounding more stern and serious. David dragged his gaze over to look at Ilya's chest, not able to look at his face. Ilya brought his hand to lift David's chin, finally looking him in the eyes, and the boy flinched only slightly, but Ilya saw.

"Did you... did you think I was gonna hit you?" Ilya asked, his eyes softening immediately. David didn't answer.

"David, you have to tell me what’s going on in that mind of yours,” Ilya said softly, leaning on the middle console and tilting his head.

“I just-“ David choked out, shaking his head. He wasn’t gonna cry, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself by saying what he was thinking. His eyes went to Ilya’s and he felt as though he could see right through him.

“Do you just want to go home?” Ilya asked warily, not wanting David to get the wrong idea. But David took it as a sign that he ruined their date.

“I’m sorry,” David apologized again, pulling on his hair and bouncing his leg.

“David, stop apologizing, what are you sorry for?” Ilya asked, grabbing David’s hand, a gut feeling that it was a needed gesture. He felt that David’s hand was shaking. What is happening?

“I ruined our date,” David said, squeezing Ilya’s hand spastically. Ilya furrowed his brows, he didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know what thoughts lead to David thinking that. He didn’t know about David’s insecurities.

“You didn’t ruin our date David, I just want to know what’s happening right now. I want you to talk to me,” Ilya said, squeezing David’s hand firmly.

“Can we please go home?” David asked weakly, it was so quiet that Ilya almost didn’t hear it over the heart beat in his head.

“I- yeah, let’s go home,” Ilya said in understanding. He hesitantly pulled back onto the road, before finding an empty driveway to turn around in. He kept his hand on David’s, letting the boy squeeze and nervously play with his fingers as he thought about what the hell had went wrong.

———————————————————

After a silent and awkward car ride through the city, they finally reached the house. Ilya had barely put the car in park before David was opening the door, rushing to get inside the house. Ilya was confused, was it something he did or said?

He climbed out of the car, and went into the house. The kitchen light was off, as the open bathroom door illuminated the area before him. He shuffled through the house in search for David, and ended up at the room.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He could hear moving behind it, like the sound of clothes rustling and the box spring of the bed receiving pressure, but the smallest sound that was the loudest to Ilya were the sniffles.

“David?” He said gently, rapping his fingers on the door. He didn’t get a reply, and no sound of movement came from the bed, so he sighed worriedly. He decided to give David some space, because it was probably something that he wanted.

Ilya slowly walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He ran through the events that happened in the car, and decided to turn the tv on for background noise. The silence ringing through the air was louder than any noise could possibly be.

He decided to call someone. Anyone who would talk to him. Someone who knows David and all his L.A. drama.

Jason.

He pressed the contact, listening as it rang 3 times. It wasn’t late, only 7 pm, but he still couldn’t help but feel relieved that Jason picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Jason’s voice said.

“Yeah Jason, it’s Ilya,” he said, bouncing his leg.

“I know, I have caller ID Ilya,” Jason said, his contagious laugh flowing into Ilya’s ear, making him feel a little better instantly.

“Oh yeah,” Ilya said dumbly, smiling.

“What did you need?” Jason asked, not rushing him, but knowing that they never usually talked over the phone unless it was something important.

“I think I messed up,” Ilya said flat out, making it come out as a sorta question.

“Messed up? What d’you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know. I just- something happened with David and I don’t know if it’s my fault and I don’t know what to do now because we’ve only been together for like a week and something already happened, and I’m just so confused, and I was hoping that you could help me get a better understanding of the situation,” Ilya ranted, his head spinning as he ran out of air.

“Woah, slow down man, it’s okay, just take a deep breath,” Jason soothed. Ilya let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand over his face.

“Okay, now you said that something happened with David, what do you mean by that?”

“I mean that we were on our way to a restaurant for our date, and he asked me a question, and I didn’t know what to respond so he just started apologizing repeatedly and I tried to calm him down, and we decided to just come back to the house, but as soon as we got back he locked himself in his room and now I’m at a loss,” he explained, leaning his forearms to his knees and bouncing his leg again nervously.

“Okay, but what was the question?” Jason asked, sounding confused himself.

“Um, I don’t know if I should...” he trailed off, biting his lip. He was talking to someone who was twice his age about this.

“Was it... was it sexual?” Jason asked warily, almost knowingly.

“Uh yeah,” Ilya said, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Oh boy,” Jason sighed, mostly under his breath like Ilya wasn’t supposed to hear.

“What was that for?” Ilya asked, pushing the weird feelings aside.

“Uh, well,” he sighed again, “David kind of, well he- he went through like a mental health thing that made the topic of, um, sex a bit... indifferent for him I guess you could say,” Jason said hesitantly and stumbling over his words.

“What do you mean by ‘mental health thing’? Like mental abuse?” He asked, his eyebrows almost touching from how scrunched they were.

“I-I guess you can refer to it as that, I mean that’s what I’d label it,” Jason said, and Ilya could hear the shrug in his voice.

“What happened?” Ilya asked, and Jason sighed deeply.

“I can’t answer that one for you. I probably shouldn’t have even told you about it, but I’m a huge ass blabber mouth. All I can say is that if he really trusts you, he’ll tell you about it. I wouldn’t walk on eggshells around him, either, he hates that,” Jason said.

“Yeah, I know,” Ilya said, remembering situations from high school that David had gotten into.

“But I know that he’ll talk to you. He puts every ounce of trust into you,” Jason said, going to chuckle and lighten the mood. Ilya grinned a little.

“Thanks Jason. I probably would’ve lost my fucking mind if I didn’t call you,” Ilya said honestly, he was so grateful that he and David had such great friends.

“No problem, any time. And make sure you don’t hurt my son,” Jason said jokingly, but really meaning the connotation.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you soon, thanks again.”

“Alright, go get your boy,” Jason chuckled then hung up.

His boy.

Ilya liked the sound of that.

Ilya stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. That talk with Jason really helped but he couldn’t help but still feel really nervous to talk to David.

He walked back to the bedroom and knocked softly again.

“It’s open.” He wasn’t expecting an answer, but there it was, so faint that he would’ve missed it if he touched his knuckle to the door again. He opened the door slowly, making it creak loudly throughout the quiet room and he winced at the sound.

The lights were dimmed to a softer setting, and his eyes directly shot to the bed, a lump under the blankets giving away David’s location. He slowly shuffled towards the bed, afraid to sit down in case he disturbed the boy’s peace.

He opted to walk around to the side David was laying on and crouching down.

“David?” He said quietly, tapping the top of the blanket lightly. The blanket slowly slid down off the boy’s head, revealing his messy head of wavy hair that flowed over onto his forehead first, then his face, red nosed, dried tear tracks on his cheeks and dark circles residing under his red and puffy eyes. He looked like he had stopped a while ago but was still recovering.

Ilya coo’d at the heartbreaking sight as he reached up to brush David’s hair back. David instantly leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. Ilya pressed a kiss to David’s forehead, feeling like a big softie as the boy’s frown upturned into a small simper.

“Hey sweetheart,” Ilya spoke in a hushed tone, and it was weird for both of them, but it felt in character and practical for the situation, and it made both of their hearts flutter a little. David’s simper grew a little.

“That was really gay,” he croaked out, and both of them let out a puff of a laugh.

“Yeah it was,” Ilya admitted, but smiling fondly. “You okay?” He asked, now combing his fingers through David’s hair. David shrugged the shoulder that he wasn’t laying on, making Ilya sigh internally.

Before Ilya could say anything, David patted the bed behind him, motioning Ilya to lay with him. Ilya stood up and rounded the bed before climbing onto it and laying down. David turned towards him and chewed his lip.

He went to unbutton Ilya’s jeans, but Ilya grabbed his hands quickly, alarmed at the action. David’s eyes caught his in confusion.

“Don’t you want to get comfortable?” David asked, eyebrows furrowed. Ilya let out a breath he didn’t know he took in, feeling slightly dumb at his reaction.

“Oh,” Ilya said, not stopping David from undressing him this time. He kicked his pants off and dropped them off the foot of the bed, before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor on his side.

David lifted the blanket for him to climb under, and Ilya noticed he was wearing his hoodie, seemingly oversized on him. Ilya wasn’t fat, but he was broader than David and had more muscle definition, making the fabric seem a lot bigger on him without the extra body mass to fill it out.

“You little thief,” Ilya joked, pulling lightly on the front of the hoodie, David moving closer slightly. This motion caused the hoodie to bunch up, and only then did Ilya notice that David was pant-less, suspiciously without the extra fabric of men’s underwear covering his bottom.

“Are you wearing thongs?” Ilya laughed, making David blush and hit his chest.

“Shut up, they’re comfortable,” he said, pulling the blanket back over himself, not caring that Ilya was only halfway under it.

Ilya fixed himself so he was actually under the cover. “Of course you have to say that, it’s your merch,” Ilya said, rolling his eyes.

Ilya then pulled David over to him fully, making the boy latch on to him instantly. David threw his leg over Ilya’s hip, and rested his head into the crook of his neck. Ilya put one arm under David’s shoulder and one on his lower back. David sighed as Ilya tangled his hand in his hair again, scratching lightly at his scalp, making him sleepy.

They laid like this for a while, just cuddling each other, grateful that the other existed to be able to do this. And just when Ilya closed his eyes, David said something that caught his attention.

“It was Liza,” he whispered, making Ilya confused.

“What?”

David sighed and pulled his head from Ilya’s neck.

“It was Liza,” he said, a little louder. Ilya’s mind shifted over what possibilities he said it for, before a pang hit his chest. He realized that David must’ve heard his conversation with Jason.

“It was her?” He asked, even though that’s literally David had just said. David nodded and sat up.

“Yeah, sh-she um,” he said pausing, taking a deep breath. Ilya noticed that he was shaking again and reached to rub David’s back, and the boy melted into it.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Ilya soothed. David was so fucking thankful for him.

“Well, when we were together, she hated it,” David said after a minute. “I mean she hated sex, but she’d still ask for it, so I’d think that everything was fine before and during it, but she made sure to tell me afterwards every time that she didn’t like it,” he said, his voice cracking.

“And one time I suggested we try something different, cause maybe she’d like it better, and I didn’t want to have sex if it wasn’t gonna be enjoyable,” he said shaking his head. Ilya’s heart burned at the thought of someone hurting David that it screwed him up even after they broke up.

“W-well, she started yelling at me and hitting me, saying that I was just using her for sex and that I was s-stupid for even thinking she’d want to do something else if she doesn’t even like it,” he said, a tear running down his cheek. Ilya was mad, of course he was. Who could fucking do that to this soft boy?

“And then she started calling me names and making fun of me for crying, telling me that I wasn’t supposed to cry since I’m a man and that I’m a pussy,” his voice cracking again as he wiped his face.

“And th-then,” he paused again. God this was so hard for Ilya to watch, he hated that he couldn’t do anything to change the past. “Then she told her friends what happened when we went out one night and they were drunk and laughed about it. They started calling me a rapist, they threw drinks at me and one even slapped me,” he said, and Ilya thought that maybe that’s why he flinched.

“I only told Jason about what happened because I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. It was fucking hurting me to go through that alone,” he admitted, his head in his hands.

“That’s one of the main reasons why we broke up,” he said quietly. “I just couldn’t live with knowing that I couldn’t please her and thinking that she didn’t want me and that everything was my fault for being so stupid and not taking how she felt into consideration, but that’s literally all I would do. I always put her first, I wanted her to be comfortable but she didn’t think I cared.”

Ilya was seething. Him and Liza were friends, but he still couldn’t help resenting her for what he was just told. How could someone who was always so sweet and charismatic do such a thing?

“Fuck Dave, I’m so sorry that happened,” Ilya said. He grabbed David’s hand, and the boy clutched it. “You didn’t deserve that. You’ll never deserve to go through something like that,” he said, jaw clenching.

“But it was my fault. I suggested it, I’m the one that made things worse,” David said. Ilya shook his head. She really screwed up his head.

“No David, it wasn’t your fault. You wanted to make her feel better about it. You took your time to think of something that she might enjoy, and she didn’t even give it a chance before scrutinizing you,” Ilya said. “And I’m not saying it’s her fault either, but fuck, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

David stared at him, his eyes searching his face. “I’m sorry for ruining our date by the way,” he said. Ilya sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Stop apologizing, this wasn’t your fault either. You didn’t ruin our date,” he said.

“Then why are we back here?” David asked, sounding a little harsh.

“You and I both know that I’m the one who said we should come back first. If anything, I ruined it,” Ilya said, trying to take pressure off of David’s shoulder.

“Yeah, after I fucking made you uncomfortable,” he said, looking at the ground.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“But you didn’t reply. Do you not want me?”

“What? Of course I fucking want you. I’ve wanted you since high school David, and you know that. And I know that YOU know I’ve wanted you. I thought there was something fucking wrong with me for liking another boy. I had to come to terms and realize that I couldn’t have you,” Ilya said, his voice lowering towards a whisper at the end. “But now I do have you, so why wouldn’t I want you all of a sudden?”

David couldn’t answer after that. He didn’t know how to. “Are we fighting?” He opted for.

“No.”

“Okay.” And after that, he climbed on Ilya’s lap and hugged him. Ilya wrapped his arms around David’s middle and held him close.

“Can we retry our date?” David whispered, his voice muffled by Ilya’s neck.

“Of course. We can have it right in the house if you want,” Ilya said, and David nodded before pulling away.

“Will you cook?” David asked and Ilya laughed.

“It’s not like you’re gonna,” he said, smiling smugly.

“You’re damn right.”

————————————————————

Ilya was now standing by the stove, and dangerously enough he was only in his boxers as he was cheffing it up. David sat at the table and lit a candle to “set the mood”.

David took the moment to go on Instagram and post to his story

-David’s Instagram Story-

A picture of Ilya’s bare back in the kitchen with the caption “my new chef is cookin AND good lookin” with two heart eyes

-

“Dinner is served monsieur,” Ilya said in a horrible French accent, even though the dish he prepared was Italian.

“You’re really bad at accents you know,” David quirked with the widest smile.

“Yeah, I know,” Ilya grinned, plating the food. “And may I suggest a bottle of our finest and rarest wine sir?” He said, holding up a wine bottle that was actually one of David’s finest.

“It’s a special occasion, so why not?” He said. Ilya poured their glasses before finally settling in across from David.

“I think this deserves to be documented,” he said, and both he and David posted.

-Ilya’s Instagram Feed-

A picture of him clinking his glass to David’s as David smiled softly captioned “First date, kinda nervous:/“

-David’s Instagram Feed-

The same picture from his point of view as their glasses touched between them plainly captioned “date night.”

-

“Now that we’re done causing a frenzy on social media, let’s get this thing started,” Ilya said, before music started playing over David’s speakers.

‘Let’s Get It On’ was playing softly and David cackled.

“You did not,” he said, shaking his head.

Ilya raised a brow. “Oh, but I did,” he smirked. They then decided that they should probably eat before their food got cold.

After they finished they moved to the couch to watch a movie, and it was something that usually would’ve caught David’s attention, but not now as he smirked.

“Netflix and chill?” He asked, and Ilya chuckled as David swung one of his legs over and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around Ilya’s neck and pecking his lips.

“You know, most people usually wait until at least half the movie is over, but I guess we can break that law,” he said before squeezing David’s pudgy thighs and slowly taking David’s lips with his own.

They didn’t have sex, but they did have a heated make out. David moaned as Ilya tugged lightly on his hair, making Ilya smirk and pull away.

“Was that a kink I heard?” Ilya teased, and David blushed, telling him to shut up.

“By the way, if you ever feel like you want to try something new with me, it’s okay, just ask,” he said more seriously. David smiled gratefully at him before pulling him into another kiss.

“Well in that case,” he said chuckling. “We should try watching ourselves,” he said confidently.

“Like making a porno?” Ilya asked, making David let out an airy laugh.

“No, I’m not confident enough for that, but like mirrors,” he said. “That’s what I meant earlier when we were in the dressing rooms at the mall. It looked kinda hot,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows at his own sentence.

Ilya thought about it. “Okay, we can try it,” he agreed. “But not tonight, cause we haven’t even finished our first date yet,” he said jokingly. David chuckled and nodded, and they finally settled down to watch their movie, not knowing what was going on since it was almost near the end. They both had gentle smiles on their faces, radiating how at peace they were.

And you better believe that two days later, a new mirror for David’s room had been mysteriously installed, reflecting the boy writhing with pleasure as he watched himself get taken from behind by the tattooed man who had won his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that fucking happened, let me know what you think babies <3


	4. Not A Chapter

Listen up kiddies, I don’t know exactly where I want to go with this story but as I’m writing the chapters, things are falling into place as they want to. I wanted to make this an actual book and stuff, but I’m seemingly writing a bunch of chapters that would make this book look like it’s a oneshot book with plot. It somehow turned into some sort of kink book or sex book with what the hell im writing. There is a somewhat steady plot throughout the chapters I’ve written,but I know that I can get it going somehow, I just gotta figure it the fuck out yknow?

On another note, yes, I do have chapters written, this whole time I haven’t updated I was working on them, because my method is that when I get an idea, I write a new chapter based on the idea, and it makes me focus on just that chapter, so there are also a lot of unfinished chapters (I feel like I used the word chapter a lot???? Whoops) 

On the topic of why I haven’t been here, I was homeless for a while. Well, I wasn’t fully homeless, but I didn’t have a home of my own. Back in October/November the furnace in our house broke so it was basically uninhabitable, there was no heat or hot water, this went on for about a week or two, and we were using space heaters. They finally came to fix the furnace, and we thought everything was fine. Come to find out that when they came to check that everything was fine, we’ve had a gas leak for as long as we’ve live in the house(3 almost 4 years) so we’ve been slowly getting carbon monoxide poising over the years and it finally answered the question of why everyone would get sick so much. But anyways, we had to get out of the house asap, and we were in and out of hotels, temporary apts and houses until we found something permanent. I was staying with my aunt while my mom and siblings stayed in an apt. We didn’t have a proper Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Years Eve because we weren’t together and didn’t have any money. I was so lonely and depressed and felt like I was losing my mind and I had no way to communicate with my friends. So that’s about 2 months we were homeless, but NOW WE HAVE A NICE NICE NICE HOUSE UP IN THE HILLS! It’s so beautiful here and I could cry at how happy I am :)

I love all of your comments, they helped me get through the hard times :) I’m sorry that I don’t reply to them, I just have this weird anxiety about replying to them, I hope you can understand, but I just want to let you know that your comments do not go unnoticed, and I appreciate every single last one of them! 

I’m looking forward to seeing what you guys have to say about this whole book situation, and once again, thank you so much for sticking by me, I love you all and hope your lives are all going well!


End file.
